What happens on White Day
by Mandarins
Summary: Pure Fluff Crack / Samus looked at the gift in her hands & gave a small, genuine smile. Peach hugged the love-letter close to her body. Zelda could not believe the sheer amount of presents labeled to her. Marth, Link, & Ike systematically scowled & planned to throw said gifts in a rigorous fire for them to dance around. Multi / Zelda / Samus / Peach & touches of jealous swordsmen
1. Chapter 1

YO WASSUP Y'ALL. reading over my work & playing skyward sword three times got me sitting in my chair thinking, why haven't I written more SSBB things? Muha. Now my latest concoction. c:

**Disclaimer: **Do not own the SSBB series & the respectable characters!

_Enjoy~_

* * *

**Zelda POV**

"How was your doubles battle with Marth?" I asked mockingly as Ike rolled his eyes.

Currently it was Ike, Peach, Samus, and I sitting in the common room of their dorm. The four swordsmen – Pit, Link, Marth, and Ike – shared a flat. There was one common living room area that connected to the four separate bedrooms. A small kitchen area sits in the far corner.

"I bet the battle was to die for." Peach teased as she winked at him.

"Well, how was your doubles battle with the ice climbers then?" Ike bit back. Peach looked away with a _hmph._

"Speaking of your other half," Ike glared at me, "Where is he and the rest of the boys?"

"I do not know and I do not care about Marth." He bit out as he turned on his N64.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." Peach commented as the boys strolled into the common room.

"Any plans for tomorrow Princesses?" Marth asked as he walked over to the couch.

"Not yet," He grabbed an open soda on the table, "and I am not a princess." Samus commented.

"Surprising, you fit the title." He replied back under his breath, hoping no one would notice.

"Well, it's white day next week – I'm surprised none of you seem to regard such a holiday." Pit stated as he looked in the fridge carelessly.

"… White day?" All us girls looked towards him questioningly.

"White day, y'know? It's basically Valentine's Day, but instead the men ask the woman for their hands and give them stuff." Pit answered as he continued to rummage.

"Huh. I guess no one asked us." I pondered out loud. I noticed the boys regard my comment, but no longer pushing the subject further.

"Mario Kart anyone?" Ike asked as he loaded up the game without need for response. That arrogant ass, let's see who wins…

…

…

…

I kicked Ike's ass. Ha.

Blue shells.

* * *

I dropped my sweater on top of my bed and looked over to clock, only 11pm. As I was about to change into sleeping clothes –

Peach suddenly tugged me out of my room forcefully, through the common, and shoved me right onto Samus' room where she was sitting reading. "Girls, how did we not know about white day?"

"How can you still be thinking about that?" Samus commented as she rolled her eyes.

"How?! How can you ask that question?" Peach continued with her eyebrow raised, "We're basically the only attractive females in a mansion filled with thirty-five people. Isn't it odd that not one of the guys came up to us to mention it at least once?"

"Maybe they just do not celebrate white day." I replied.

"Zel, come on! Look at our friends specifically, they are always the most involved when it comes to holiday times. And it could be any type of any random holiday." Peach reasoned.

"Maybe this one is an exception." Samus' lips made a fine line. She was without a doubt thinking of a certain blue-headed swordsman, who had not mentioned anything of a White Day.

Peach sighed, "Maybe they just do not think of us in that way."

"Guys, do not think of it that way. I'll mention it to someone tomorrow, no problemo." Peach slowly got up with sadness, not accepting my proposition. Samus looked back towards her magazine, but it was clear she was not reading.

* * *

"So Captain Falcon," I sat across from said captain in the Mess Hall, "ever heard of White Day?"

"Of course fine Princess! How dare you ask if I celebrate such a momentous holiday!" He yelled with enthusiasm. "Not one man here does not celebrate with—"

"Alright thanks, bye." I sighed and got up from the booth with a heavy heart. I left the Mess Hall and sat down in the front gardens. The sun was high in the sky, yet it felt like a dark day.

It seemed that Peach's conclusion was proven right. The men celebrate White Day willingly, yet none of which have talked about it to us. They simply ignore us to celebrate it with. Can I be so detestable that no one will offer themselves—

"Princess?"

I flashed him a small smile after recovering from my surprised face, "Please, call me Zelda. What do you inquire Fox?"

He looked rather hesitant, "Just wondering, I heard you ask Captain about White Day." My smile faltered. I nodded to answer his question. "I was not informed that the girls of this mansion accept the traditions of white day."

"We only learned a few hours ago, actually. But now we are open to the traditions."

"In that case, would you like to accompany me the festival?"

_What._

* * *

I held a basket with certain items to be delivered inside. "Get up!" I yelled once I entered our common room. Samus and Peach, accompanied by Marth, all gave me a questioning look. "You won't believe what I heard." I said with enthusiasm.

"You guys seemed rather down about this White Day stuff. So I inquired from a little birdie and it seems that the men do want to celebrate White Day. However, they were not sure if we did."

"Where are you going with this?" Samus asked.

"Well, I told them that now we are open to accepting the traditions of White Day." Their questioning looks still remained. "Girls! We didn't get letters, not because of an unattractive state, but since they were not sure if we would accept them." I explained.

"So what does that mean now?" Peach asked with a certain, slightly happy, curiosity.

"Well, does this mean anything?" I dumped the contents of the basket onto our coffee table, where a load of letters tumbled out.

"What is this?" Samus asked.

"They're love letters." Marth answered with wide eyes as he held one up labeled _Zelda_. Kicking out Marth and reading every single letter took until nighttime.

The letters contained one in the form of a beyond loving letter from Mario to Peach, confessing an innocent long-lasting love for the Toadstool princess. However, certain letters ran to the creepy side, such as one that Samus received from Snake.

"'I enjoy watching you eat corndogs?'" Samus read with disgust, "'With great amounts of coleslaw and-' Nope, not reading the rest of this." She sighed as she tore the letter in half, "Great, this is so much better." She said with sarcasm.

Peach rolled her eyes in return, "Shut up, you are loving this." She held a letter to chest and smiled at the butterflies.

I read letters upon letters, talking about my exotic style and sexy-librarian-fashion. There is no doubt, this will be an interesting week.

* * *

**Narrator POV**

"This is all your fault!" Marth yelled at Pit in the common, "You should not have mentioned White Day to the girls. We've been coasting by for three years, not one guy dares to pamper them with White Day's festivities."

"I do not see the problem." Pit commented.

"Look at the ratio of guys to girls! There is no doubt that another guy in this mansion looking to swoon _my girl._ And now they're all encouraged to try, being given the chance to woo her with this holiday."

"What's with all the yelling?" Ike asked as he walked in with Link.

Marth all about screamed, "Fly boy here has basically the entire mansion fawning after _our girls._" Link's head snapped towards Math while Ike blushed slightly.

Pit looked at Marth's offending finger pointing at him, but did not seem to give a flying fuck, "Our girls? Do you happen to hold any feelings for any of them?" Pit asked calmly.

"… No." Marth refused.

"Then why deny them of other men's affections? They deserve a little…" Pit winked instead of finishing his sentence.

A residual 'No!' was agreed amongst the swordsmen.

"We are their protectors. I will not let my years of servitude go to waste as some creepy guys hits on the princesses." Marth proclaimed as Link nodded also.

Pit looked questioningly towards Ike, "I fight for my friends." Ike replied to his look.

"Then we agree to protect them, for their own sakes." Marth stated as Pit sighed in defeat. He silently agreed to help them, to help their own crazy sanity(?).

* * *

HUEHUEHUEUHEUHEUHUEHUEHUEHEHEUUEHUEUHEUE.

alrighty. done :D


	2. Chapter 2

So I just recently finished up writing, Keep Your Friends Close, & Your Enemies Closer - a SasuSaku! And I cannot but help but be sad from this empty hole in my heart. But an even bigger part of me is just _so damn happy_ that the writing is over. LOL. I would just be guilty that I hadn't finished it, but to lazy to actually do it. So, the chapters have finally ended. /sadface

**Disclaimer:** Ofc I do not own :c

Enjoy this installment!

* * *

**Narrator POV**

"So someone bribed you into spying on us?" Zelda questioned Pit who just shrugged his shoulders in sad agreement. She continued on changing her dress into casual clothes. Princesses deserve to be comfortable too.

Once the cardigan was loosely thrown on, Zelda questioned, "Why?" with a smile.

"Nothing to be concerned with." He replied, rolling his eyes. He angrily thought back to how he was forced to do this or a _certain woman_ would be aware of his future _intentions_ with her. He was not ready to make his intentions known, and he was not going to let those _infuriating_ swordsmen intervene with his plans.

Samus raged, "If it has to do with me, I am concerned. So you better tell me right now you little—"

"Samus please." Peach interrupted, "With all this attention we're gaining, he was probably hired by somebody random. Nothing to be worried about, just someone wondering about our intentions." Peach waved off while they all walked out of their flat. Samus locked the door behind them, still looking rather _pissed._

"We have a battle right now anyway. Come on Peach, bye Zel!" Samus dragged away her friend to the transporter room.

A goodbye was signaled by a wave from Zelda and Pit, "Are you not going to follow them?" Zelda asked the remaining swordsman.

"They're in a battle anyway, what's there to spy on?" He shrugged off.

_He's just the worst spy ever._ She thought amusingly and let out an involuntary outward giggle. He looked at her questioningly, but did not push the subject.

The Princess continued with the swordsman in comfortable silence outside until they reached the beginning steps of the Dining Hall. Upon entering, A shout of _Zelda!_ caught her attention and walked over to join the two sitting in the booth – Sonic and Toon Link.

"Good morning, my lovely Princess!" Toon Link greeted rather enthusiastically waving his arms back in forth. Zelda sat beside Sonic while Pit sat across from them with Toon Link next to him.

"'Morning princess." Sonic greeted casually as he sipped the remnants of his water.

After a moment of silence, Pit's lips made a straight line, "Good morning, Pit!" He greeted himself and muttered a _forever alone_ beneath his breath. Sonic disregarded his comment as Toon Link grinned sheepishly before greeting the angel.

"I am guessing you'll have a rather busy week, Princess." Sonic asked, still ignoring Pit.

"Why would that be?" Zelda thought amusingly as she took a piece of bread from Sonic's breakfast. He did not seem to mind, but instead gave a small smirk.

"It seems almost everyone is asking for your hand for White Day. Apparently things got a little out of hand last night – Captain exclaiming the joys of White Day and Master Hand got a little pissed. A confrontation later, it turns out that MH likes the idea of the holiday after all. We're having a White Day festival or some sorts." Sonic explained the situation.

"I still am not aware of why I, of all people, would be suddenly busy." Zelda responded back, smiling to herself at the suddenly gained attention.

"I thought it would be obvious since there are some people that want your hand," Sonic took a sip of his water. "Some people, which happens to include me." He looked sharply at Zelda after.

She snapped her eyes to focus on a particular buckle that secured itself around Pit's arm. No doubt surprised, she did not want him to see her astonished face as an immediate rejection.

"I am very flattered—" Zelda started.

Toon Link cut in after recovering from being flabbergasted, "No! I was going to ask her!" He raised his hand in a fist-like motion, with an angry look on his face.

Pit looked interested to the conversation and excused himself to which _no one noticed._ He went to the bathroom and clicked his watch to call and warn a certain someone.

"So you will not believe what just happened." He was met with silent breathing, "Zelda might have a date for the festival."

The line went dead.

**xXx -**

"Sorry Samus! I was not expecting to crash into you…" Peach smiled, remembering how she was thrown straight into her friend. Therefore, causing both females to fall off of the level.

"No problem, Peach." Samus bit out quickly as she stormed away somewhere. No doubt angry at yet another defeat at what should have been a quick, easy game.

_Yup, she is definitely pissed._ Peach thought with a wince. _Time to find and tell Zelda…_

Wanting to sit underneath her favorite sakura-tree, Samus stormed into the gardens. She sat for a few seconds, trying to find the peace of mind to sit quietly. Within seconds she bolted back up in an angry rush. Thinking to how she can let out such mass amounts of stress, she thought simply back to ripping Snake to shreds.

_Ripping his stupid smirk off of his stupidstupidstupid face._ Samus thought as she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Before being knocked down she saw a glimpse of her enemy's face – you never forget the last face you see before death. _Snake and his stupidstupidstupid face._

Samus had enough of this 'calm' stuff and huffed off to the training building. Quick-walking paired with clouded thoughts of pulverizing someone caused Samus to slam into a large body coming out of said building.

An equally annoyed Link emerged and brushed off Samus' interruption with a scolding face. He too was running off in an angry state.

_What is his problem?_ Samus thought for a second, but the thought was immediately squashed upon seeing Snake there also training. _And the cat encloses on the mouse._

"Hey Samus—" His sentence was cut short as his face was met with an angry right hook. With quick reflexes, he grabbed her offending arm and forced it behind her back. "Alright bitch, what the hell was that for?"

She held silent for a millisecond, surprised at his counter attack, but answered, "That was for earlier - when I died in battle." Samus bit out as she struggled against his hold.

"I was not the one who killed you." Snake replied.

"You dealt most of the damage that happened to me anyway. Besides, I just cannot stand your face."

"I did not know my face was so infuriating for you to see." Snake joked at her anger, realizing he was the scapegoat to her anger. He could not help but smirk.

Samus immediately raged once again upon seeing his _stupid _smirk, "That grin of arrogance makes your face so damn infuriating."

She could not help put pout angrily at her current situation, stuck held against this _enemy._ Snake saw the pout as a cute gesture and did what he thought was appropriate to do at the time.

Snake whizzed Samus around to face him.

He kissed her. Right on the lips.

She kissed him back.

xXx –

Peach sat on the edge of the fountain, upset again at another defeat – but it stung immensely more than it was caused by her hand. Her mind thought back to Samus' face of pure horror as they were launched off the island. Peace held her face her hands until she curled her knees to her body afterwards.

Looking around to see that no one was around, Peach sat and silently submitted to crying. She was a _failure._ She thought back to when she originally joined the Smash Mansion, her promises of becoming strong seemed far-fetched now. Zelda and Samus were miles beyond her. She was always the constant damsel. The tears flowed down and fell in a silenced mourning.

"Dear princess, why taint your beautiful face with your sad tears?" A handkerchief was held up to her face, blocking her view from the owner of the male voice. However, she recognized the voice. It was the person that launched her off that damn island to begin with.

"Why must you mock me, Mr. O'Donnell?" She refused the handkerchief as she looked away from him. Peach tried to quickly wipe away the tears, but he had already seen them.

"I was simply inquiring why a gorgeous maiden like yourself was in such despair." Wolf recoiled his hand busied hand and tried to keep eye-contact by lifting her chin to face him.

"This is none of your business."

Reading Peach easily for the reason of her saddness, Wolf started, "If this has to deal with our morning battle, everyone has off days," He tried to comfort, not used to being nice, "Do not view yourself as weak."

"Yeah, thanks. That really does help." Peach said sarcastically as she sighed.

"Well I refuse to let you think you are weak. To let you do that would mean I am letting you lie to yourself." Wolf replied. Sensing her stubborn attitude, Wolf began to wipe her face despite her struggle against him.

Peach first tried to knock the hand away, but realizing his genuine intentions she let him continue. Tears forgotten and eye-contact being held, she realized the fuzziness of his fur that framed his face. It almost made him look, dare she think, _cute._

Making a funny face paired with a smile at Wolf, he looked confused, but happy at her sudden change in mood.

Link stumbled from the path and looked upon the pair looking angry, "Where the hell is Zelda, Peach?"

Peach looked at him for a brief moment, taking in his disheveled hair and clothes that hinted he was just training. "I have not seen her since earlier this morning." She answered back. Link scowled before storming off again.

"Can't help but be curious about those two." Wolf sighed as he bent to sit next to Peach.

"What's there to be curious about?" Peach questioned with a new smile adorning her face. Wolf _loved_ that smile.

He could not help but lift an eyebrow at Peach's questioning, "I think it is more than obvious that Link has _certain_ feelings toward the Princess."

Wolf's answer was met with an even more confused glance. He could only flash her a look of sultry, trying to give a hint of what Link was feeling. Peach only kept a blank stare, not registering any of it until Wolf gestured with a heart. Peach laughed out loud until she realized the serious look Wolf kept.

_That is quite ironic._ Peach thought, her mind registering what Wolf implied. _The moment Zelda is wanted Link is willing to jump on that train. But beforehand he refused simply because she wasn't utterly, smoking hot._

"No, no way does he actually feel that way." Peach waved off and looked in the direction Link ran off to. "I can just tell."

"Maybe you're not as good at reading chemistry between people." Wolf commented.

"On the contrary friend, I am amazing at reading chemistry!" Peach exclaimed, "I can basically tell amazing, true, genuine couples from miles away." She boasted and mocked as she puffed her chest in pride.

The hand on her lap that was previously unoccupied was now held between Wolf's two paws. "Let us test that radar then." A soft paw went back up to her chin. "What do you think about us?"

Her eyes widened.

For once in her life, Peach had no idea what to say.

xXx –

"My hand is not all that special," Zelda grinned back sheepishly as she held one hand in the other. Sonic merely smiled at her sudden _cuteness._

"It is not the hand that I especially want," Sonic commented, but took her left hand in his, "but I do not mind holding it with mine."

Sonic continued, "But, of course, they say not to touch masterpieces." Zelda held an astonished, smile with her mouth agape. But before she could muster the courage to say _anything_, just small sounds of sputtering could be heard.

Toon Link huffed at Sonic's lines and only thought to what he could say to get a reaction like that from Zelda.

Pit long rejoined the group, Zelda still had not replied to Sonic's declaration earlier. Pit could not help but bite his bottom lip, wondering how that hedgehog could be so damn_ smooth._ Pit thought back to his first attempts at wooing a girl and cringed. He could not help but be rather happy he was not fighting for Zelda's affections. He would look rather… whimpy.

Zelda eventually regained her composure once again from Sonic's ongoing flirtations, "I am so flattered Sonic…" Zelda started.

"But?" Sonic raised his eyebrow.

"I do not know what I actually want. Do you mind giving me some time to think about this?" Zelda asked with a smile.

"Not an outright denial, but I will take it." Sonic agreed with a shrug, "I will give you time in exchange for a kiss, deal?"

Zelda's eyes widened and paired it off with a blush that spread from neck to cheeks. Before even giving a reply, she felt herself being pulled from out of the booth and into the arms of the Hero of Time.

"Not over your dead body." Link spat out to the blue hedgehog before he all but dragged the Princess outside of the Dining Hall.

Zelda could not register that her ex-childhood crush seemed rather jealous of the attention she got. Eventually she gathered her wits and tried to wretch her arm away from him. He simply pulled her closer and came to halt beyond the steps leading to the Dining Hall.

"What the hell is your problem, Link?" Zelda exclaimed angrily.

Link looked offended by her question, "You are not to speak to him anymore."

The myriads of emotions running on Zelda's face caused Link's eyes to narrow. Zelda looked on questioningly which later molded into a raged of unconstrained fury. She fisted her hand in a way that Link knew she was _beyond pissed._

"You have no right to tell me who I can and cannot talk to!" Zelda fought back.

"No, I have more right to than anyone."

"Why the hell would that be?" Zelda kept her chin up, looking defiantly at Link.

"Because," Link started in a voice that brought out his a primal urge. And he held his arm around her waist, forcing her to hug against him again.

He continued,

"You are _**Mine.**_"


End file.
